Because he loves her
by Jadet
Summary: Chichi's last chance, Goku's last hope(ah just read it please) *revised*


*Hi everyone, this is the revised edition of one of my very first DBZ stories. It hasn't been changed at all except a few grammatical errors and layout of paragraphs. Thanks for all of you that reviewed this when it first came out, and hope that all of you new people reading it will enjoy it. ~Jadet ^.~ (April 19, 2002)*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~  
  
::Author Notes:: Hiya everyone here's another fanfic for all you Goku/Chichi lovers like myself. I don't know why but I'm kinda partial to depressing stories these days... ::shrug:: oh well. And I don't know exactly when this is based or where Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Bra or anyone else is at the moment, but they aren't here! I do not own the song "Because I love her", I got it off the Swan Princess 3 movie, so please don't sue me. I don't own DBZ (wish I did though) but this story I made up all by my pretty little self. Please let me know what you all think cause I don't know if I should keep writing stories or stop while I'm behind. So PLEASE!!!!! Okay now on with the story!!!   
  
  
Because He Loves Her   
By Jadet   
3-4-00   
  
She lay quietly in the room, her face as white the sheets underneath her. The sickness had come on so quickly and badly little could be done for her. That's what the doctors had told him anyway.  
  
Goku paced in the waiting room, his hands clasped behind his back. His normal orange gi had been traded for a pair of loose black pants and a white tee shirt, both crinkled from being slept in. His normally bright eyes were now dull, void of any life. No more smiles played on his face, warming anyone within a ten-foot radius. He felt useless and lost.   
  
Vegeta watched his arch rival pace back and forth in front of him, a scowl forming on his face. Not that he would ever admit it, but he liked Kakarrot's mate. She had a fire similar to Bulma's and a temper to match. Plus the woman could cook which was an added bonus. But like both him and Goku knew, the fire in both their mates was beginning to dim. Kakarrot's mate was the just the first to feel it and react.   
  
Shifting uncomfortably in the hospital chair he felt Bulma's warm hand grab hold of his and squeeze. Vegeta allowed his scowl to soften a bit and squeezed back. He didn't want the knowledge that he would long outlive his mate for it placed a seed of despair in his heart that grew with everyday, every year that she grew older. What would he do without her? Vegeta's scowl darkened. How did he become so vulnerable and weak? He had once been the mighty saiyajin prince, known and feared by about everyone with no visible weakness. But ever since he met Bulma, or even Goku for that matter, he developed an Achilles heel. Her. And he knew when the time came for Bulma he would be doing the same thing as Goku.   
  
Vegeta slumped in his chair and tried to push all the thoughts out of his head.   
  
The seed was growing.   
  
Goku continued to pace, his black shoes making a soft tapping with every step. What could he do? The doctors had said it was too far developed and serious for her to recover. But how could that be true? Chichi had always been strong and had never given up on anything, her determination and spirit always shined through in the end. So how could this disease, anything, kill her so easily?   
  
Goku collapsed in a chair and held his head in his hands. He didn't know how to act, what to do. He was the strongest person in the universe, could save whole planets in a few days, but he couldn't save his wife? Goku shook his head. He couldn't go home without her; he couldn't go home to an empty house full of pictures of better, happier times. He couldn't, he wouldn't. He loved her with all his heart and all those times he died he always had her face in his mind, missing her even before he died. She wasn't supposed to be the one to die!   
  
Goku jumped up when the doctor called his name, and followed by Vegeta and Bulma, ran to the doctor. The doctor, an experienced man of 20 years in the field of medicine, took of his glasses and rubbed his weary eyes. He hated moments like these.   
  
"Mr. Son we've done all we can but her condition continues to deteriorate. I won't lie to you, the chances of survival are not very good. You may go in and see her now though if you like, but only you." he said throwing a glance at Bulma and Vegeta.   
  
Goku nodded at his friends and followed the doctor to Chichi's room where the doctor left him in privacy. Thanking the doctor Goku quietly opened the door and walked in. He expected to see her sleeping and was startled to find her looking out the window at the sunny day outside. A radio played softly in the background. Goku cleared his throat to gain her attention and was rewarded with a smile from his wife.   
  
"Oh Goku-san, I didn't hear you come in." she called out in a sleepy voice, a smile still on her lips. Goku just nodded and walked over to her bed and sat down. Taking hold of one of her cold hands he began to warm it while trying to think of the words he wanted to say. He couldn't think of the right ones so he just said what was on his mind and in his heart.   
  
"I love you Chichi," he said, his voice husky from the conflicting emotions battling inside of him. Chichi closed her eyes, the smile never leaving her lips.   
  
"I know," was all she said as she drifted off to sleep. Goku just sat holding her hand and listened to the radio. A song he hadn't heard in a long time came on.   
  
BECAUSE I LOVE HER   
  
AND NEED HER   
  
LIKE THE EARTH NEEDS THE SUN   
  
I NEED THE ONE I LOVE   
  
Goku was swept back into all the memories when he met Chichi, when they were married, and when they had Gohan.   
  
TO KEEP MY HOPE BRIGHT   
  
MY HEAD RIGHT   
  
MY HEART FIGHTING ON   
  
UNTIL I AM BACK IN HER ARMS   
  
Goku thought about all the times he fought to keep her and his family safe.   
  
BECAUSE I LOVE HER   
  
AND NEED HER   
  
LIKE SUMMER NEEDS RAIN   
  
TO GROW AND SUSTAIN EACH DAY   
  
I HEAR HER SINGING AND BRINGING   
  
NEW STRENGTH TO MY SOUL   
  
UNTIL I AM BACK IN HER ARMS   
  
Tears began to slide down Goku's cheeks as he listened, memories surfacing from long ago and placing him back in the past. He felt the happiness, the love, and the joy that he experienced. He also felt the pain and terror of losing her all those times the world was in danger. Goku squeezed his eyes shut. Please get better, please.... he begged.   
  
MILES APART   
  
YET STILL MY HEART   
  
CAN HEAR HER MELODY   
  
I'M MORE THAN SURE   
  
THAT I CAN'T ENDURE   
  
WITHOUT HER LOVE FOR ME   
  
Chichi's face flashed in his mind, her smiling and laughing face to her angry, scolding one. Goku clutched the blankets on the bed and allowed the tears to fall faster.   
  
BECAUSE I LOVE HER   
  
AND NEED HER   
  
LIKE I NEED TO BREATH   
  
DID ADAM NEED EVE LIKE THIS   
  
Goku's eyes snapped open. To breath? Goku searched his mind for why that would sound familiar when a memory surfaced. Vegeta had been boasting to Bulma that saiyajin's couldn't get sick; their bodies were much better than humans and..... Goku suddenly grinned broadly. And their life forces were tainted when they were young to ward off almost any disease! (**Note: I know this isn't totally true but it helps my story a bit so bear with me ^_~**)   
  
NOW I SEE CLEARLY   
  
I NEARLY GAVE UP ALL I HAD   
  
SO WHATEVER OUR DIFFERENCES WERE   
  
I'LL BID THEM GOODBYE   
  
I'LL GIVE LOVE A TRY   
  
AND ALL BECAUSE I LOVE HER   
  
Goku closed his eyes and concentrated, a golden glow surrounding his body. Pulling up her body so that her head rested in the crook of his neck he looked down on the face he loved more than life itself. It didn't matter this was dangerous and if he put to much into this he would die, he loved her and he was going to do anything to bring her back. Smiling he lowered his head and kissed her on the lips, the golden glow slowly moving over to Chichi until both were glowing. A minute ticked by, Goku's glow glowing dimmer and Chichi's slowly becoming brighter. Finally Goku broke the kiss and looked down at Chichi's sleeping face. Please let this work, he thought before passing out. He was still holding her hand.   
  
~*~   
  
Chichi woke up slowly, her eyes squinting because of the sunlight streaming in and onto her face. What happened? Struggling she tried to sit up but a gentle hand pushed her back down. Forcing her eyes to focus, she recognized Bulma's face smiling down at her.   
  
"Bout time you woke up," she teased pushing a cup of water to Chichi's lips and letting her drink slowly. Chichi swallowed and thanked Bulma before a question popped into her head.   
  
"Bulma where's Goku?" she asked, turning her head so that she could look behind Bulma. She didn't see him and looked at Bulma confused. Bulma just smiled and jerked her head to the left. Chichi looked even more confused but looked to the left anyway. There was Vegeta sitting in a chair, his arms folded over his chest, his normal scowl on his face. Next to him was another bed with someone laying in it. It took Chichi a moment to recognize him but sat up with a start, her heart pounding wildly in her chest. "What happened? What happened to my Goku?!" she cried, trying to toss off the covers and run over to her husband. Bulma placed a firm hand on Chichi's shoulder and forced her to lie back down. Vegeta humphed and rolled his eyes.   
  
"Calm down woman, the fool's just sleeping," he scoffed, his black eyes staring at her. Chichi's eyebrows went up.   
  
"Why?" she asked. Vegeta rolled his eyes again.   
  
"Why do you think woman? He gave you some of his life energy to save your ugly hide and is recovering from it," he stated in a voice that suggested that she was incredibly stupid. Chichi ignored the insults and looked at Bulma.   
  
"He did?" Bulma nodded and pulled the covers back up to Chichi's chin.   
  
"Yes, now go back to sleep. Son-kun is fine, don't worry." she said turning and walked out the door signaling Vegeta to follow. Vegeta grumbled but followed. Stopping in the doorway he turned back and looked at Goku, a smile playing on his lips. Vegeta didn't think Goku knew exactly what he did, but he just did the smartest thing possible. He solved a problem both he and Vegeta dreaded. When Goku gave Chichi some of his life force he cut down his own life span. Vegeta smirked. So in other words, he nor Vegeta had to worry about living long after their wives anymore. Closing the door softly behind him, Vegeta left in search of Bulma. He had something to tell her.   
  
Chichi frowned and looked over at Goku's sleeping form. They had taken his shirt off and tucked him into bed. Chichi sighed and closed her eyes. She was still sleepy so she didn't think it would hurt to sleep a few more hours. Within minutes she was asleep.   
  
Goku cracked open an eye and smiled. It worked, his life had force killed off the disease. She would get better and he wouldn't have to loose her. Yawning loudly he closed his eyes again and slept, a song still playing in his head.   
  
AND ALL BECAUSE I LOVE HER.........   
  
The End   
  
**So how was it? Did it suck that much??? Please review this, I really wanna know what you thought. Thanks!!** 


End file.
